Los Santos Tales
by stormcloakofficer0
Summary: Follow a man from humble beginnings to noble ends through his journey to make the best crime syndicate in Los Santos.
1. Prologue

While waiting for my plane which left my home town of Anchorage Alaska at around 3 o'clock am to land I was playing my harmonica with one of my legs on the seat helping some people stay calm but after hitting the time of 7 o'clock am so while people are filing out I put my harmonica away and grab my bag and get off the plane and went outside of the Airport. It took me a few minutes to get out of the airport but when I do I see my Uncle Cheech, a middle-aged man who looks as though he is a male model. After seeing me he says

"Nephew Alessandro over here" so I walk over and say

"Hey Uncle Cheech you here to pick me up?" And he shook his head then says

"No because I will be leaving by bus tonight so I want to at least give you a few gifts." When he says this I was a bit confused then he said "first is a vehicle that being a Mammoth Patriot of which it's color is a dark orange. I nod then he says "I am also giving you my Shark Sabers and a pair of pistols so that you can make your own syndicate."

After he said this I interrupted and said "What do you mean my own crime syndicate?"

He lets a chuckle and says "guess you really don't know. Our family all have there own syndicate and they started theirs at your age. But anyway going back to my previous thought you are also getting a thousand dollars and a house of which is one of the cheapest ones of which the location has been sent to your phone." After hearing all of this I started to feel dizzy and needed to sit down and when I was feeling a bit better I asked

"why are you doing this? I mean I am only your nephew." And he let out another chuckle and said

"To have you continue the family business and tradition of course! But I understand that this is a lot to take in so ask me any questions you may have but make it quick so that I can catch my bus on time understood?" I nod and thought it over and said

"the only thing I can think of is besides wanting to have me continue the family business why are you doing this?" After I say this he sighs and says

"Because your mother, my sister, said with her dying words was to give you these things so this is why I am giving you these items." After he finished saying that everything made sense so I said

"alright I'll do it, I'll make my own syndicate, I'll make this city my playground but I will need support so can I call you when needed?" And he nods and when he realizes what time it is so he gave me the car keys and runs off waving goodbye and after I waved back and he gets out of sigh I get into the car he gave me and I drive to the address that he sent me, that of 0112 S. Rockford Dr. Apt. 13.


	2. Chapter 1: The Second Member

After a few hours of driving around Los Santos I finally find the address my uncle sent me so I drove into the garage to park and then went inside went inside after grabbing my stuff but when I got in a man who was laying on the couch, blacked out from drunkenness, so when he finally woke up I get a better looks like. In my own words he has a pretty muscular build, he has a full set of facial hair and his hair is a silverish grey even though he is around my age, and he does have a few scars across his face. But when he fully stands up he says

"Ah welcome Cheech must of sent you you." I nodded and put out my hand and said

"I'm Alessandro De Moretti nice to meet you." and he returns with a hearty laugh and shook my hand

"Nice to meet you too, I am Reinhardt Wilhelm" after he says that I return the laugh and said

"let's sit down and talk for a while to learn about each other." and he nods and so we do just that and after a little while I sigh then say

"look Reinhardt this may be a weird question but I am thinking of making a gang will you join?" he looks at me and smiles

"Of course, what is the major plan by the way?" I thought for a moment then said

"I guess just to make some cash with whatever way we want" he nods then says

"Alright my gun and hammer are yours my friend" after he said that we stood up and shook hands again then I asked

"by the way what kind of gun, or guns if multiple, do you use?" and as if he knew I was going to ask the question he quickly answered back

"I personally use a mini-gun oh and by the way we should also buy you a new outfit to look more fitting for the role ok?" and realizing that I only had a very nice outfit and my current one, which was only really a hoodie, a pair of glasses, some sweats, and sandals so I nodded then said

"alright let's do this" so we walked into the garage, got into my Patriot, and drove off to the nearest clothing store. And after getting on the road Reinhardt says

"I know this is a bad joke, maybe also a sensitive one, but if we were to get a Japanese person then we would basically have ourselves an axis of righteousness" and after he said that I punched him and we stayed silent for the rest of the way to the shop.


	3. Chapter 2: Cash and Crew

After a little while of shopping for a new outfit I walk out of Binco Clothes wearing a Tan cowboy hat, Charcoal T-shirt , Black Cargo Pants, a buffalo plaid flannel, and a pair of black boots and I get back into my patriot and said

"Thanks Reinhardt for allowing my to use some of your money." after I finished he then said

"Of course and by the way you don't need to pay me back but we should seriously start making some money and start to go up in the world and to ensure we can one day get our own businesses." and I nodded and after that I said

"I think the best way two new crew members could really start is possible go and rob some convenient stores." so he nodded and he said

"Let's go." so I started at the nearest one to us and we robbed every single last convenience store, of which we got a total amount of 12,310 dollars and spent the next hour trying to get away from the police then I said

"with the money we robbed from the nineteen convenient stores plus my 1,000 dollars plus, how much do you still have?" Then he said

"100,000 dollars" I then said

"Alright so in total we have 113,310 dollars so if we get 156,690 dollars to get an apartment at tinsel tower" Reinhardt nods and says

"then let's try to do some odd jobs." then I look then look back on to the road and said

"we just stole 12,310 dollars who would... HOLY SHIT." I swerve the car before a sniper bullet entered the front windshield and got out to see who took the shot and during the search, a girl with a ponytail came running towards us and she was the gun in question and she was going to Stock bash me with her gun so I dodge and I drew my sabers and she put her rifle on her back using a sling and grabs her brass knuckles from her two carabiners and we fought for an hour or two. After we fought we were tired and I said, "You are a good fighter" and she retaliated with

"You are too." so we sheathed our weapons and shook hands and she said "I'm Asami Goto it's nice to meet you" and I said

"Nice to meet you too I'm Alessandro De Moretti" she looks in the car and asked

"Who's the man in your car?" and I said

"He's Reinhardt Wilhelm he's my vice commander if you will" after I said that her eyes lit up like the evening moon and asked

"You guys are making a crew?" and I say

"Yes and though you did try to shoot me would you like to join?" after I finished she yelled

"Yes I would love too" then I said "all right then well you want a ride to my place?" she then said

"No thanks I have to grab my Sanctus so can we exchange numbers and you send me the address?" and I said

"Of course" so we did just and then I said "meet you at the address I sent you." and she nodded and we went our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 3: Flight School

As I was doing some cooking for the others, Asami was laying her head on the table and Reinhardt was reading the newest edition of the newspaper and we had a long silence then Reinhardt said

"huh, the local airport is doing a flight school and after completing it for the first time a person can get upwards of 232,500 dollars." and after he said that both Asami and I look at him dead on and Asami yelled

"232,500 dollar!? We could get a high end apartment with that money!" but he laughs then retorted with

"But one of us would have to complete the courses first time with gold medals to get the money." and like that Asami sunk back down into her seat and seeing this I say

"well I used to fly on planes with my uncle Cheech when he was a pilot of a Mammoth Dodo" and Asami looks at me and asked

"So will you do it?" and I laugh a little and nod finishes up the food I was making, which is Spaghetti and Meatballs, and I serve up the plates and I said

"Bon Appetite" and sat down to eat. After a little while Reinhardt says

"We can drop you off if you want, we would use your car, of course but purely to watch over the car." after he said that I thought for a moment, then nodded and said

"Let's do it" so we finished up our meal and put the spaghetti into tuple wear and put it into the fridge and went to the car with the others and we drove to the Los Santos International Airport and get there in less than an hour and I get after reaching the airport and I head into the sign in area and sign a few wavers. After signing in I went in between the classroom and the plane provided completing the lessons in order from 'Outside the Loop' to 'Escort Cargo' and after a few hours of really nothing to note I went back to the classroom and the teacher checking the last box off slides a bag over to me and he says

"it has the promised 232,500 dollars as well as Elitas T-Shirt" so I take it and before I say anything he also says "and here, it's is a pilot's license." I pick it up and say

"thank you sir" and he smiles and says

"Have a good day kid" and I say

"You too sir" then walked out and went to the car and told Reinhardt and Asami that I did it they smiled then I said "let's quickly move all of our crews money into one bank account" and they nodded and so we drove to the bank and sung the Longest John's version of 'What shall we do to a drunken sailor' to pass the time.


	5. Chapter 4: A new friend

After an hour or so of transferring and putting all the money into one bank account, which as a translation log we had stolen 12,310 dollars from convenient stores, 232,500 dollars from the flight school, my 1,000 dollars, 100,000 from Reinhardt, and a surprising 45,000 dollars from Asami. After doing that, we went to our apartment to have a quick meeting and discuss where we want to go next. The first person to ask something was Reinhardt who said

"I know the banker already told us but how much do we have?" and as though second nature Asami says

"390,810 dollars is the total amount we have." and after hearing this I nod then say "We could buy a high-end apartment at Eclipse tower if we really wanted to." then after a little silence we hear a knock on the door so we stood up and walked over and I opened the door with Reinhardt holding his minigun and Asami with her brass knuckles and I draw my sabers after I open the door of which a person was holding her hands up from being surprised. After I look out and around her I say "Name and reason why your here now." she says

"Amber Armstrong and the reason why I am here is because I want to join your gang". Asami, Reinhardt, and I looked at each other for a moment then Asami says

"What is your goal by joining us? besides how did you even hear about our gang" Amber thought for a moment then said

"I want a family, even if it's not blood related, to be apart of. and I overheard your conversation the other day." and when she says this we lowered our weapons and I said

"Come on in so we can talk about what your planning and what you could do for the team." so we did with Asami and Reinhardt still having their weapons drawn and we talked for hours and we decided to let her join and we left the decision of moving for another day.


	6. Chapter 5: A friend named Lester

After we all sleep the night away we met up at a local breakfast joint and talked for a little while and getting some Coffee, Pancakes, and other things to fit our diet like some bacon and sausage for Rainhardt, some fruit for Asami, some Eggs and roasted potatoes for Amber, and some yogurt and some salmon for myself. But we spend our time talking about where we want to move as well as when the buildings that were thrown out where 3 Alta Street, Tinsel Towers, Eclipse Towers, Weazel Plaza, and 4 Integrity Way. We discussed the advantages and disadvantages of each building from the location, the pricing, and the stores near them to the accessibility, net working, and how long it'll take for us to get from place to place but in the end we could not choose what we wanted to settle on because we all got a call from a man who calls himself 'Lester' and in the call he basically told us to come to his house then after hanging up and he sent us his address so with our contacts in the restaurant we paid the bill and went to the address which took a few minutes. But we discussed who is going up and I was chosen and went up. And after I got up and looked at the camera he said

"I was Wondering when you'd show up." so with that I went in and saw that he was in his room so after I went in he said "Welcome to paradise… If your idea of paradise is a place where a sick creepy voyeur can spy on anyone in the country with total impunity. Actually, I guess that kind of is the American dream, huh? Anyhow, uh, I digress. You have made a big name for yourself. And that name is Dangerous Idiot, who is just waiting to get robbed. So do yourself a favor and put some of that not-so-hard-earned money into real estate. And then you can be a real player. Just like me. Oh Jesus, as I say that I realize how depressing and how pathetic I've become. I'm a mess, you know, take pity on me." and in a joking way he says "End it now, Kill me! Argh!... I thought it was funny. Ok, well like I said, put some of that money into property. There's already people who want to rob you, and soon enough they'll be people who'll wanna kill ya. If anyone gets particularly fresh, just give me a shout. I can put a bounty on 'em and every whack-job in the state will wanna get em off your back. Of course, you never know. Maybe someone asked me to do it to you." and when U was leaving he said "Well, that was awkward." and I went back to my crew and said

"let's get apartment 29 in Tinsel Tower" they nodded and we rode over to the apartment building.


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Call

After talking to the landlord of Tinsel tower for a few hours and going through the usual application system, even applying for a 10 car garage, we got the apartment and garage we wanted so we went up and looked around and put our vehicles in the garage and after a while we sat down on the couch and discussed the plan and during that time I got a text from Lester which says

"Hey, I'm sure you're not gonna mind - Hell you've probably been waiting long enough - but I sent some people over to your place. It's just a refurbish, Nothing to worry about - when ready I'll call you to explain." And after a few minutes of talking, I got a call from, who'd you guess, Lester. I looked at the others and Asami was the first to speak up by saying

"Go take the call" followed by Amber saying

"Ya, it may be important" and Reinhardt saying

"And don't worry about me my friend go take the call." and so I went outside and answered and lester said

"Look, We need to talk, I got a proposition that may be mutually advantageous. Come to my warehouse off the freeway, we'll discuss it there." so I go back in and looked at everyone and said

"I am going somewhere, don't ask where I am going just know that it involves someone that we can trust." and everyone looked at each other then Amber said

"Alright but can we at least come to give you back?" but I quickly replied

"No but Asami the only thing I need that will help me is allowing me to borrow your motorcycle" wide eyed she asks

"is it really that far?" and I looked and said

"Yes, the location is at least across town so is it ok if I take your motorcycle?" and so she looks down, closes her eyes, and nodded then says

"the keys are on the key ring." nodding I grab the keys, went to the garage, got on Asami's sanctus, and ride off to the location I was told about


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Started

After a drive, of which took over an hour, I took out my phone, got off the bike, and called my uncle just to check in with him but after he picked up Cheech said

"Alessandro I heard that you have a group, a new apartment, and are working with Lester." hearing this I say

"Correct, and I need some info on Lester, do you have any?" as I walked up. After a moment or two Cheech says

"No but just stay quiet whenever you go to talk to him." and after hearing this I say

"Understood thanks Uncle Cheech." of which he said in return

"of course kiddo talk to you later." and after that I said

"Talk to you later" then hung up, walking in. After walking into his warehouse, more specifically his office, he said

"oh yes come in, come in. it's… good to see you again, been a while... Ya, I've never been good at small talk I don't have many friends, I do sometimes meet people online and then I arrange to meet up with them out in the real world and then I'll go there then I'll hide and watch them and I'll think 'Wow' now you are experiencing one percent of what I felt my entire childhood when I spoke to a girl. Wow, I've never told anyone that before. Feels good to talk." in response to that I nod a little then he continues by saying "So, uh, I know you've been complaining but you weren't ready. No maybe… just maybe you are ready to do real work. I mean are you interested, because if you are then I've got some things coming down the wire...soonish if you want, I'll contact you. But don't let me down on this, I'm putting my neck on the line, and I like my neck, It's my best feature." he takes a few steps with his cane then said "Besides my sparkling conversations." then waved me away. So I walked out and rode home. When I got back to the complex and parked the cycle I got a call from Lester and he said, "Alright, we might be ready to move on this thing. If you want the work, you'll get a knock on your door any minute." then he hung up so I ran to the apartment and explained everything then sat down to discuss this.


End file.
